One Day
by Aria01
Summary: Ace era muito mais do que seu irmão mais velho. Ele era muito mais especial do que apenas aquilo. E era por isso que lutava. Independente de contra quem fosse.


**Título:** One Day  
**Autor:** -Aria-

**Beta:** Eri-Chan  
**Categoria:** **Challenge NFF Novembro/2010, Songfic, **Slash, Missing Scene, One Piece  
**Advertências: **Spoilers da saga recentemente finalizada no mangá, Doses relativamente altas de Angst, Deathfic  
**Classificação: **PG-13

**Capítulos: **Oneshoot  
**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo:** Ace era muito mais do que seu irmão mais velho. Ele era muito mais especial do que apenas aquilo. E era por isso que lutava. Independente de contra quem fosse.

**Notas: **Todas as falas presentes na história foram retiradas do capítulo 574 do mangá.

Dedicada ao meu querido e amado Peu Wincest, porque eu prometi umas fic desses dois pra ele há meses e até agora nada, uma das poucas pessoas que eu conheço que gostam e surtam com OP yaoi.

**Música:** The Rootless – One Day (.com/watch?v=pMUuch7zJwQ&feature=fvw)

* * *

**Disclaimer:**História sem fins lucrativos. Por mais que eu goste da idéia de ganhar algum com isso, o que jamais vai acontecer, tem como único intuito entreter os leitores.

One Piece e seus personagens não me pertencem, infelizmente, e sim ao phodástico Eiichiro Oda-sensei.

* * *

**One Day**

Um pesadelo. De todas as definições possíveis para a cena diante de seus olhos, aquela era a única capaz de expressá-la com perfeição.

Há muito tempo ele havia percebido que algo não estava normal, que ele devia estar ferido ou algo do tipo, porém decidiu não procurá-lo. Conhecia-o bem, sabia o quão orgulhoso ele era. Entretanto, ainda que não demonstrasse, sempre esteve preocupado.

Em algum momento, no entanto, seus próprios problemas acabaram por ocupar sua mente e fazê-lo esquecer-se momentaneamente dele. Afinal, ver seus amigos desaparecendo um a um bem diante de seus olhos e depois ainda ser mandado para um lugar da qual não fazia ideia era justificativa mais que suficiente para tal.

Problemas nunca faltaram a sua volta, tinha consciência disso. Mas foi mais ou menos quando a situação se estabilizara novamente que recebeu a notícia...

Ace havia sido sentenciado à morte.

_**Ame-agari no sora wo aogu tabi**__ / Toda vez que eu olho para o céu depois de chover_

_**Naki mushi datta koro no boku wo omou**__ / Eu me lembro de quando eu era um fracote  
__**Dareka no senaka wo gamusharani oikaketa**__ / Eu perseguia alguém sem olhar o caminho_

_**"Tsuyokunaritai" tte**__ / Pensando "Eu quero ser mais forte"_

_**Ima wa kaze ni kieta "arigatou" **__/ A palavra "obrigado" agora desapareceu no_

_**Boku wa tsuyokunarete iru no kana?**__ / Será que eu estou ficando mais forte?_

_**Kotae wa mada desou ni nai kara as **__/ Eu ainda não sei a resposta  
__**Yappari mada aruite iku yo**__ / É por isso que eu continuarei seguindo em frente_

Desespero.

Aquela simples palavra não era capaz de descrever o que sentira. Aquele sentimento era muito maior, mais doloroso... Depois daquilo, não podia simplesmente ficar sem fazer nada. Não conseguiria apenas ignorar o fato de que seu irmão morreria e continuar sua vida como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

Precisava salvá-lo, e iria fazê-lo a qualquer custo. Invadir a impenetrável Impel Down à procura dele e então resgatá-lo?

Sem problemas, o faria.

_**Saa yukou **__/ Então, vamos lá_

_**Tachidomaru koto naku**__ / Sem parar  
__**Nagareru toki ni makenai you ni**__ / Sem nos rendermos ao tempo  
__**Nando mo tachi mukai tsuzukeyou**__ / Eu vou continuar me levantando  
__**Taisetsu na mono ushinaitaku nai kar**__a / Porque eu não quero perder algo que me é precioso_

A ajuda de Hancok em seu "plano" estúpido e suicida fora de grande valia, porque, se não fosse por ela, invadir a fortaleza teria sido muito mais complicado. Sua passagem pela prisão, no entanto, não foi tão discreta quanto imaginara. Quando se deu conta já estava ao lado de Buggy, "San" e o Bon-chan correndo pelos corredores e escapando dos mais diversos tipos de obstáculos que tentavam pará-los.

Quase morrera ao enfrentar Magellan, o diretor de Impel Down, e sua terrível habilidade da 'Doku Doku no Mi', a fruta do veneno. Apenas sobrevivera graças ao esforço de seu amigo desde outrora, Bon-chan, em levá-lo até Iva-chan, a rainha das okamas de New Kama Land.

No final, não conseguira alcançar Ace a tempo e quase se viu preso ali para sempre. Porém, também fora por conta do último esforço de seu amigo, Bon-chan, que conseguiu fugir da prisão com um time forte, porém, no mínimo, inusitado.

Antigos inimigos agora estavam ao seu lado por conta de um objetivo em comum. Escapar daquele inferno.

Novos amigos também haviam se reunido em um novo e igualmente ousado plano. Resgatar Ace na plataforma de execução em Marineford, bem debaixo do nariz da Marinha.

Quando finalmente alcançou aquele lugar, uma guerra já se desenrolava ali. O velho Barba Branca, capitão do navio de Ace, estava reunido com todos os seus aliados, também lutando para tentar salvá-lo.

Unindo-se a ele, uma corrida contra o tempo teve seu início. A execução seria adiantada e tudo que lhe restava fazer era alcançá-lo. Simples assim.

_**Yuugure ni mau tori no you ni / **__Como um pássaro voando no céu_

_**Mienai asu wo sagashiteru / **__Estou procurando por um amanhã que eu não posso ver_

_**Tsumazuki nagara kowakutemo / **__Mesmo se estou com medo enquanto tropeço_

_**Ashimoto ni me wa otosanaiyo / **__Meus olhos não cairão aos meus pés_

Entretanto, inimigos sem fim tentavam pará-lo, mas, para cada um que surgia, um aliado se juntava a luta. No final, praticamente não teve nenhuma luta grande. Um ou outro marinheiro mais forte, no qual usava poder máximo apenas para terminar o mais rápido possível.

Seu maior desafio, sem dúvida, foi se ver cara a cara com o seu avô. Sua ligação com o Ace podia não ser sanguínea, ao contrário da que tinha com o homem que agora tentava pará-lo, porém ela era mais forte do que qualquer coisa que já havia sentido em toda a sua vida.

Ace era muito mais do que seu irmão mais velho. Ele era muito mais especial do que apenas aquilo. E era por isso que lutava. Independente de contra quem fosse.

No final, seu avô parecia ter entendido e se "rendido" aquele sentimento. No fundo, mesmo que aquela ação fosse contra seus princípios e tudo pelo que havia lutado por toda a sua vida, o velho também estava desesperado para salvar o neto da Marinha da qual fazia parte.

Luffy estava próximo agora. Só mais um pouco e finalmente o alcançaria.

_**Akirameru kotoba wa / **__Palavras descartadas__**  
Korogatteru kedo / **__Estou mentindo__**  
Akiramenai gooru wa hitotsu dake / **__Dê-me apenas um objetivo__**  
Yorokobi kanashimi nori koeta wa / **__Para superar a tristeza com alegria__**  
Sukoshi zutsu aruiteikuru / **__Eu ando um pouco, por favor_

Depois de alguns imprevistos e uma pitada de sorte sem limites, Ace estava livre. Parte de sua missão, considerada louca e insana por quase todos, estava cumprida. Estava feliz como há muito não ficava, e toda a dor que sentiu até ali valia a pena só por poder vê-lo sorrir outra vez.

Entretanto, esse sentimento durou muito menos do que poderia esperar.

Um dos almirantes falava sobre Barba Branca e Ace não conseguiu ficar quieto ao ouvi-lo dizer "aquelas" coisas sobre seu pai.

Enfurecido, ele quis enfrentá-lo. Assim como os outros, tentaria detê-lo, porém viu o vivre card dele cair. O pequeno pedaço de papel feito a partir de pedaços de unha de uma pessoa e que era capaz de indicar a "vida" de seu dono, no caso Ace, caiu ao chão em meio a toda a confusão.

Fora muito rápido, questão de segundos talvez, mas enquanto pensava em pegá-lo, o almirante já estava a sua frente. Se não fosse por ele, por Ace, estaria morto. Ele havia levado o golpe fatal em seu lugar.

Ele, pra variar, estava o protegendo...

_**Hateshinai sora ni / **__O céu infinito__**  
Te wo kazasou / **__mãos Kasazou__**  
Tatta hitotsu no mirai wo shinjinagara / **__Eu acredito no futuro__**  
Modoranai toki wa utsurou kedo / **__Mas estou com medo de caminhar de volta__**  
Taisetsu na mono ushinaitaku nai kara / **__Porque eu não quero perder algo que me é precioso_

A compreensão do que acontecera ali era lenta, demasiadamente dolorosa. Ace estava realmente ferido e havia sangue demais... Demais...

– Me desculpe, eu não deixei você me salvar... – O mais velho falava com um leve sorriso nos lábios, como se achasse graça naquela situação – Me perdoe...

Apesar de tudo, Luffy não queria se desesperar. Não queria e nem podia, mas como não deixar-se abalar por aquilo? Ele não podia estar desistindo assim, tão facilmente.

Não ele. Não Portgas D. Ace.

– Do que você está falando? Não diga besteira!

A promessa feita há tanto tempo atrás... Ace não podia quebrá-la! Ele não podia simplesmente abandoná-lo! Ele não podia morrer!

Suas escolhas, o caminho que cada um seguiu depois de sair da vila, acabaram por afastá-los. Luffy queria ser o próximo "Rei dos Piratas"; Ace havia decidido que levaria o homem que chamava de Pai,o velho Barba Branca, ao topo. Porém nem mesmo o vasto mar que os distanciava foi capaz de diminuir o sentimento que tinham um pelo outro.

Não havia nada no mundo que fosse capaz de fazer um desistir do outro, de deixar de acreditar no outro, e ambos sabiam melhor do ninguém disso.

– Eu não vou conseguir sobreviver a isso... – Nos braços do menor, Ace sabia que era ali o seu "lugar"... Que, por aquilo, podia simplesmente aceitar seu destino – Então, Luffy...

– Você me disse, não foi, Ace? Você disse que não morreria!

_**Boku no naka ni nagareru koe wa**__ / A voz dentro de mim  
__**Zutto zutto boku wo sasaeteru**__ / Está sempre me sustentando  
__**Itazura na ame ga jama suru kedo **__/ A chuva sem rumo vai ficar no meu caminho  
__**Nigedasanai kara**__ / Mas eu não vou recuar  
__**Oh **__/ Oh_

Queria poder ter argumentos... Queria poder ter qualquer coisa que o fizesse acreditar que havia esperança, um mínimo de esperança que fosse, mas como continuar se enganando quando a pessoa que mais amava estava morrendo em seus braços?

Como não sentir-se um inútil tendo falhado depois de tudo que fizera para salvá-lo?

– Vocês que ainda assim me amaram... – Ace apertava os ombros do irmão com força enquanto as lágrimas enchiam seus olhos – Muito obrigado...

Um breve sorriso surgiu outra vez nos lábios do mais velho e então, em questão de pouquíssimos segundos, o aperto cessou. Luffy não sentia mais seu corpo sendo pressionado por ele e foi então que se deu conta que o tronco de Ace estava tombando. Foi então que se deu conta de que ele caía bem diante de seus olhos.

Pela segunda vez naquele dia a compreensão do que acontecia ocorreu-lhe lenta e excessivamente dolorosa. A pessoa mais importante em sua vida, a que mais amava e por quem estivera disposto a morrer se assim pudesse salvá-lo...

Aquela frase havia sido a última coisa dita por ele, pois no instante seguinte, em meio a um sorriso, a chama de vida de Portgas D. Ace se apagara.

_**Saa yukou**__ / Então, vamos lá_

_**Tachidomaru koto naku**__ / Sem parar  
__**Nagareru toki ni makenai you ni **__/ Sem nos rendermos ao tempo  
__**Nando mo tachi mukai tsuzukeyou**__ / Eu vou continuar me levantando  
__**Taisetsu na mono ushinaitaku nai kara**__ / Porque eu não quero perder algo que me é precioso  
__**Shinjita sono saki e to...**__ / Para o futuro em que eu acredito..._

E o que restava a Luffy agora?

Sentia-se abandonado. Sentia-se um maldito fraco e inútil que não fora capaz de salvá-lo.

O irmão não havia sido a única vítima de todo aquele processo. Perdera um amigo em Impel Down, além dos muitos outros que também perderam suas vidas em meio ao seu plano suicida de salvar Ace e, no final, havia sido tudo em vão.

Não havia mais sentido em continuar lutando. Não havia mais sentido nem mesmo em continuar vivendo. Por não ser forte o suficiente, por não ser capaz de proteger aqueles que lhe eram importantes, agora estava sozinho. Simples e unicamente, sozinho.

_**Fim**_


End file.
